Twitch's Story
by Komaru725
Summary: Some memories can't be forgotten. Centers on character of my own, with the other characters as minor.


**Author's Note: Twitch popped into my head one night while I was watching Casper and wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it out. It's more centered on her but it takes place in Casper's universe, with Casper characters.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Casper but I do own Twitch.**

Valentine's Day. The day of pink flowers, candy hearts, romance movies, and foreign films. Couples go out to fancy dinners, buy extravagant gifts. Most women love the day.

Except Twitch.

When the other three occupants of the room had gone running for breakfast, Twitch had simply buried deeper into the covers and folds of the hammock. Valentine's Day was the day she tried hardest to forget, even to the point of tossing her memory jade out the open window earlier. She knew she'd go get it back eventually, but not today. Any day but today.

_The car swerved to the right, narrowly missing the ditch. The girls in the front seat broke into insane giggles at the close call. Tracey, sitting in the back, found nothing about it funny as she dug deeper into the palms of her hands._

Twitch buried deeper into her bed.

Casper shook his head as he watched his three uncles shovel down plate after plate of the waffles he'd made for Kat. It wasn't a big deal. He'd had the brains to hide two plates away, one for Kat, one for Dr. Harvey. Wearily, he picked up the broom and dustpan and began the usual chore of sweeping up the breakfast mess. The only good thing was Twitch wasn't there. Syrup made her extra twitchy so she could make more of a mess than Fatso.

Kat went to get the morning paper for her father when something glowing caught her eye. Curious as a cat, she went over to investigate and found a green stone the size of her fist_. _Weeks of being around Twitch had taught her this wasn't an emerald, but its specific name was still unreachable for Kat. As Kat studied the stone, it seemed as if something was happening insides its dark depths.

The young adolescent held the stone up towards the light to help her take in the scene better. Pain filled her chestnut eyes.

_Once again, the car veered to the right. Once again, it missed an oak by less than a hare's-breath. And once again, death was narrowly avoided. Tracey's hands seemed almost glued to the arm rest, but her pleas to slow down remained unheard by her two friends. The curve up ahead came faster than they could anticipate..._

Twitch's eyes shot open and the shaky ghost fidgeted for a moment, struggling to forget. She had time to change her position before her trouble filled sleep returned.

Kat entered the kitchen somber and quiet. The Trio had finished their share of breakfast plus Kat and Dr. Harvey's and were demanding more. Casper was flying across the room trying to fill their nearly impossible orders. Dr. Harvey is waiting for his paper when he notices Kat's glum face. He asks what's wrong about the same time one of the Trio says he will tell Twitch how he feels.

This reminds Kat once more vision and she can't bear to hold the stone any longer. She tosses it to the table, where the Trio immediately recognize it as one of Twitch's. They demand to know where she got it from, with a saddened Kat explaining. Curious as Kat had been, a member of the Trio gazes into the orb.

_It is a miracle, but somehow her friends managed to avoid the cliff. In their panic they had grasped the steering wheel tight enough to make the corner. Tracey let's out a breath and the two in the front let out more crazed laughs. Tracey stares at her friends, wondering how they could have become like this._

Tears fill Kat's eyes as she tells what she believes had happened to the three in the car. The member shakes his head and tells what he saw. The crowd in the kitchen is hopeful till Dr. Harvey says he sees more. As painful as he knows it will be, Doc looks into the sphere.

_They have passed the cliff sides which one would think would be a blessing. Sadly, though the mountains are behind them, Tracey knows rivers and forests lay ahead. Indeed, the duo are weaving in and out through the hill-filled pine forest. Every turn could be their last Tracey knows._

Casper studies the Harveys, as he and his uncles are the only ones who know what this stone truly is. The Harveys can one day dismiss this as not a truth, but a dream. But he knows differently. He'll know this was real, and as it's a part of a memory stone, he'll never forget. This alone should make him want to run from it, but no. Instead, his hand is pulled towards to stone, as if by invisible force. It greets his touch, waiting not even for it to be held towards light.

_Forests have been left far behind with their deathly trees and rivers with choking waters have as well. The road is still dangerous made even more dangerous by the duo's presence there. Ditches line the road and yet they still swerve through lanes. If it were not as late as it was, many deaths could've ended on the girls' conscious. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, the roads were deserted. Had there been any one the road though, perhaps they could've contacted the police. Perhaps. Tracey began pleading with her friends to slow down again._

Twitch was visibly shaking. Her namesake was in full tilt. Tail, arms, fingers, her entire body was twitching, caught in the power of the memories. This memory always made the twitch worse. The Trio had never wondered why though...

_It was painful, watching her friends narrowly miss death again and again. Perhaps she should leave and find help? What good could she do though? Here she was with her two best friends, the pair who had ceaselessly tried to contact her in the hereafter, and she couldn't even make them hear her. And she expected some random police officer to listen to her? He'd be running in the opposite direction! Even though part of her told her it was useless, Twitch continued her plea._

Depression and despair filled the room. Finally another trio member reached for the stone. The end was close, he could see it in the stone. His brother stopped him, shaking his head. It didn't matter, the stone had neared its end, now it would complete it. A light came from deep within and filled the room, nearly blinding the six...

_A sharp turn came and Tracey instinctively dove away. When she looked up the car was gone, nothing left to mark it had been this way except the broken branches that almost formed a tunnel into the forest. Tracey floated forward a few feet but stopped. She didn't need to go any further because she could already see two blinding lights deep within the forest and she knew. She knew they had crossed over, with no reason to stay here. Tracey was down, begging, begging to be able to cross over, to join the only family she'd known. But it was not meant to be. _

Twitch woke up about midday the next day. She had slept though most of yesterday's holiday. It had been over 24 hours since she'd last eaten so Casper had better make her a huge pile of sweets or else! She chuckled at the thought, but her smile faded a little as she walked towards her jade memory stone. There it was, sitting on a stool. Even though it should've been buried in mud. Right beside it was a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

So, others knew, huh? she thought. For years it had been hers alone. Now how many knew? As she thought, she realized she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She picked up the box of chocolate and picked one at random. Happy Valentine's Day, she thought, plunking it in her mouth.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
